thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
I Work For A Monster
I Work For A Monster is a blog written by Lia that was devised as an unconventional take on common Fearblog tropes. It starts off as a typical servant blog, but quickly subverts expectations by establishing that the Fear hinted at throughout the first act is actually a human, a deranged crime boss named Jessica Carter. Plot Act 1 The story is initially told from the perspective of a lowlife criminal name Brad who works for "The Monster", an individual who is hinted to be a Fear multiple times. The Monster quickly realizes that Brad has been leaking info about her operations and decides to kill him for leaking information about her. Afterwards, The Monster reveals that she is actually an "ordinary" woman named Jessica Carter, a mentally unstable and sadistic crime boss. Act 2 Having taken an interest in blogging due to the "stories of the boogeyman" she discovered by looking at the blogs of Runners and Servants who commented on Brad's posts, Jessica decides to continue the blog from her perspective. After uploading a drawing of herself, Jessica makes a post where she claims that Brad was actually her son the entire time and starts denying that she had any part in his death. After months of inactivity, she decides to enlist the help of Mr. Flint, her personal assistant and errand boy, to transcribe Brad's journal entries. As Jessica catches up to date on the blogs she had been following, she learns that a former lover of hers named David Banks is trying to redeem himself. Having known him back when he was a deadly assassin who worked for the pleasure of killing rather than the money, she is disgusted by this recent development. She becomes convinced that this change of heart was the result of society condemning criminals like them, and decides to confront him personally in order to bring him back to a life of violence. After her meeting with David goes south and she gets kicked out of his home, Jessica begins harassing him and his allies at every opportunity possible. Jessica becomes fed up with causing chaos in order to bring out David's dark side and has her men kidnap his granddaughter as leverage. During his raid on her current base of operations, David finally gives into his psychopathic tendencies and kills one of her best hitmen. Satisfied that she was successful in causing David lose control, Jessica ends her crusade against him and leaves before she can be apprehended by the police. Act 3 With things returning to "normal", Mr. Flint continues transcribing the journal. The latest entries he has found is a continuation of a previous storyline from the previous in which Brad gets caught up in the kidnapping of a wealthy family's daughter. While he looks after her, she tells him about a mysterious Black Dog scratching at her window at night. Gavin, a fellow hitman who is helping Brad during this mission, tells him about the legends of the Black Dog and suggests that they lure it to a specific location where it will Jessica. Although Brad thinks that the story of the Black Dog is merely a story at first, he changes his mind rather quickly when he starts seeing it himself. The two of them concocted an elaborate scheme to get the Black Dog to assassinate Jessica, but someone snitched at the last moment. Once she ruined their plan, the Dog made an appearance and started attacking everything in its path but completely ignored Jessica for some unknown reason. Upon further inspection, Mr. Flint discovers notes in the journal made by Jessica which state that she has crossed paths with multiple Fears for years. In each confrontation she was utterly ignored by the creature at hand for some unknown reason. Trivia *''I Work For A Monster'' was supposed to be a short blogpasta, but was later continued due to Lia's dissatisfaction with it as a stand-alone story. Category:Blogs Category:I Work For A Monster Category:2013 Blogs